


Ghosting

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, I’m not used to writing sad stuff please be nice to me, One-Sided Attraction, Reader is a ghost, Singing, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Jigen meets someone special while hiding out with Lupin in one of his mansions.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/based off of the song [Ghosting by Mother Mother](https://open.spotify.com/track/3vZUC1m6QVm7urnN6lcF64?si=ggARXDtST6SleTbYW6ED4A)
> 
> WHY IS MOTHER MOTHER SO GOOD AT GIVING ME IDEAS???? ITS COOL BUT LIKE DAMN I LISTEN TO THEM AND BOOM IDEA EXPLOSION

The week had been long, but the night seemed to be longer. No matter how hard Jigen tried to fall asleep, it was as if the world was telling him he needed to stay awake. He’d been lying in bed for hours, but all that could come to him were the memories of friends he had lost and the assortment of terrible people who he had to fake loyalty for. Annoyed and depressed, he got out of bed and into more appropriate clothes and prepared himself for a walk.

Lupin had decided that it would be best to lay low after the last string of thefts they had achieved, and thought that one of his many abandoned mansions would be the best place to go. Jigen didn’t care too much about where they stayed, but was now grateful for the gracious amount of land the place had. He started his walk outside, admiring the stillness of the forests and nature under the moonlight until he got too cold, then moved back inside to pace around the assortment of hallways. With how big the layout was, he was able to make sure he didn’t walk past Lupin’s and Goemon’s rooms so he didn’t disturb them.

When he got back to mis room, he still didn’t feel calm or relaxed and chose to take a hot shower. He went into his bathroom and removed his clothes while he waited for the water to heat up before entering. He stood still for a while, letting the warm water fall down his back like a waterfall as he tried to think of better times, but the painful parts of those heists would come as fast as the good ones. He groaned, moving around to wash his hair in hopes that actively doing something might ease his mind.

Jigen wasn’t usually one for singing in the shower, but some random tune he had heard earlier wouldn’t leave him alone. As the mirror fogged up, he allowed his voice to fill the room along with the steam. Unbeknownst to him, this caught the attention of a curious spirit, who had quickly entered the room.

He eventually got out, wrapping the towel around his waist as he dried off his face and hair. Looking up to the mirror, he wiped a stripe of condensation off of it, his hand stopping as he noticed a quick figure in the reflection.

“Hello?” His rough voice called out, reaching a hand behind him out of impulse. “Who’s there.”

“S-Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything.” A feminine voice responded, seeming to come from every direction at once.

“Who are you working for? How did you get in here?”

“What? No! I don’t work for anyone! I can’t hurt you, even if I wanted to!”

This piqued his curiosity. Jigen turned around to examine the area, but didn’t see anyone.

“Can you, uh, come out?”

The voice hummed, and a transparent head poked out of the wall across from him shyly.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you, Jigen. I was just happy to hear you again.”

“What?”

She floated out of the wall and introduced herself, explaining how she died in the house over fifty years ago and how the room he was staying in was hers. They went back into the bedroom, asking each other questions after he changed back into his pajamas. Some of the things that interested Jigen were how she died, what it first felt like to haunt her home, and how she’d been watching over their group ever since she knew that Lupin bought the place.

“Wait, you’ve been watching us?”

“Watching _over_ you. Once I learned about everything that you guys go through, I made the decision to take good care of Lupin and his friends. Since you tend to sleep in my room, I mainly focus on you.”

“Thanks (Y/n), but I have Lupin and Goemon for that.” He leaned back onto the hardboard.

“They sleep in other rooms, though. When you’re alone, the only person who can watch your back is yourself.”

He grunted as a way to shove her words away, changing the subject.

“So, why did you come out when you did?” She clenched her fist at how he blew her off, but answered his question.

“I wanted to hear you sing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’ve never heard you sing, though to be fair I’ve barely even heard you speak. The most I've heard is you yelling at Lupin.”

“I don’t sing that well, so-”

“You sing very well, Jigen! It’s better than Lupin, who _refuses_ to shut up when he showers. I can hear him from outside his bedroom.” He chuckled as she poked at Lupin’s voice, a small blush on his face when she went back to complimenting his.

“Flattery isn’t gonna get you anywhere.”

“Even if I _could_ go anywhere, I wouldn’t want to! I just want to hear you sing some more!”

He tried to convince her that it wasn’t worth it or that he didn’t know that many songs, but she wasn’t having any of it. They fought about it for about a minute before Jigen gave in, arching his brain of a song he could sing.

With the first few lyrics to flow out, (Y/n) sat up, excited to finally hear him like this. His voice was as rough as when he normally spoke, but it had a nice warmth to it. She could tell he has some trouble with his pitch and timing, but she enjoyed it. As he progressed in the song, she could tell that he felt more comfortable with doing this, and her smile grew bigger. He seemed to be enjoying himself now, and that made her truly happy.

He finished up the song, and his train of thought was broken by her applause. His head jerked to her, then looked away again as he tried to hide his blush.

“Jigen, that was perfect!”

“I-It was nothing.”

“No, really! You did a really good job! And your voice is really nice to listen to!”

“Thanks, I guess.” He didn’t understand why she was being so nice to him, but tried not to focus too much on it. “What about you? Can I hear you sing? I think it’s only fair.”

“I guess.” She adjusted her position on the bed. It only took her a few seconds to figure out what she wanted to sing, her face glowing softly as she began.

As the song began, her voice was very soft and gentle. Jigen felt a chill as she began, even more so when she sang with power. It was like she was an angel rather than a ghost, singing so beautifully and with so much vigor. Her voice was strong, but not overpowering. It was like a lullaby to Jigen’s ears and he couldn’t help but close his eyes while he listened.

She reached the end of her song, opening her eyes to see that Jigen had fallen asleep. She had a soft smile, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. She didn’t tell him about how her feelings for him had grown each time their group stayed, knowing that it would probably be weird for her to share that. She was a ghost, after all; he was still alive, even if only physically. She knew that he’d gone through a lot, and his sleeplessness was actually what caught her attention that night.

(Y/n) stared at him for a little while longer before approaching his unconscious form. She left a light kiss on his forehead, then searched the room for spare blankets to put on him. After finding some, she walked to the balcony to think for a while. When she was done, she joined Jigen in bed, laying on top of the blankets. She caressed his cheek and closed her eyes, waiting until she was able to ghost his dreams.

———

Jigen woke up surprisingly late the next morning. He didn’t notice the unfamiliar blankets until he was already out of bed and getting dressed, the memories from the night before flooding his mind.

“I guess I didn’t dream of that.”

He continued getting dressed, remembering that although his encounter with (Y/n) wasn’t a dream, he _did_ see her while he was asleep. Not able to recollect anything else, he pushed it to the back of his mind and left the room to get breakfast.

Once Jigen had left the room, she came out from the bed, already sitting up and staring at the door. She sighed, wondering if he’d be ok with her possibly coming back tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna hear Jigen sing I love him so much ;w;


End file.
